


Dress Shoes

by MirandaJ



Series: World's Worst Dadtective [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby!Dami, Batdad, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Shoes, Siblings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: Damian gets 'pranked' by his brothers.Sort of inspired bythis video.





	Dress Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...

"Damian is angry at B, I think they had a fight last night or something." Tim said with carelessness while grabbing a bow tie from the closet island.

Damian had just stormed out of the room where he, along with Dick, Jason and Tim were getting ready for a gala neither of the four wanted to go to. Dick sighed in a fake exhaustion walking to the island to get a tie for himself.

"Well I'm sure B can take care of this." The eldest Robin said. 

Jason, who refused to wear a tie, was watching the whole scene from the doorframe he was leaning on with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh no! I know that face." Dick groaned. "We're not going to do whatever it is you thought to prank Dami." He said trying to keep the pose of big brother while still being 4 inches smaller than Jason.

"Oh come on, I haven't even said my idea, it's great." Jason pulled up the unfailable technique he'd long learned from Dick to trick Dick himself as he widened his blue eyes like a puppy and trembled his bottom lip rhythmically with his eyelids.

* * *

"How in hell did you guys get _ me _ into it?" Tim asked entering Dick's room. 

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't wanna prank the spawn." Jason answered without turning. "We know you do." 

"My gosh he is gonna look so cute." Dick bounced with a pair of dress shoes in hands, indifferent to the mild squabble.

"I don't see how this is a prank, you're just going to switch Damian's dress shoes for a pair of Dick's old dress shoes." Tim rolled his eyes. 

"Oh no, no, no, no." Jason got up grabbing the shoes. "These are no mere pair of shoes dear Timothy." 

"These are my super special musical shoes." Dick cut in with glee in his voice. "It even has red, yellow and green lights on the sole when it starts playing." Dick beamed joining his fists in excitement like a five year old. 

"And you little brother." Jason locked gazes with Tim. "You're going to make these remote controllable for us, just think of the blackmail material we would get. What do you say?" 

Tim narrowed his eyes and looked to both Dick and Jason in full suits, still considering if he should do it or not but he took the shoes from Jason's hands and said "give me ten minutes."

* * *

The gala was about to start at Wayne Foundation building, the first guests were already coming in, they politely nodded and greeted the people. Dick, Jason and Tim had spotted their prey, there Damian was, avoiding everyone, with arms crossed over his torso and a murderous scowl across his face. Bruce finished welcoming a couple of guests and went over to get Damian to do the same. Tim had the camera and started filming, Jason had the remote and turned the shoes on, Dick stood there bouncing out all of the hype from the moment. Now as soon as Damian made a step it would all start, so they waited. 

"Damian if you would please leave our _ work _ matters _ at work_, we have a gala to entertain you can't just be impolite and not talk to the guests." Bruce lectured.

And as expected Damian angrily turned his head away and when he moved to rotate the rest of his body there was a _ bling _ and his shoes lit up in red. His face instantly changed from the mad scowl to a confused curious expression as he tested his steps making loud and unrhythmic _ blings_, followed by red, yellow and green lightning flickering from his feet. 

Bruce watched amused, he looked to the side to catch his other three sons suppressing laughs and awes and shook his head slowly. The brief moment of Damian's testing soon passed and the rage would definitely surpass anything it had been minutes earlier but just a second before that could happen he knelt down and called the boy's exasperated attention.

"I have only one solution for that." Bruce said and Damian stoically nodded. 

The man put his hands under Damian's armpits, lifted him up and rested on his hips but as soon as Damian realized what was happening he turned to Bruce nervously. 

"Father what is happening? How did this happen to my impeccable shoes?" He asked. 

"I don't know son." He side eyed the other boys who still hadn't noticed they'd been caught.

"But you are the world's best detective, you are supposed to know everything." Damian inquired and Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "What are we going to do? I can't have my shoes making those childish sounds while sparkling like Christmas lights."

"I guess you will have to stick with me." Bruce smiled and adjusted Damian in his hips just to reinforce the point.

"All night?" The horror in Damian's eyes.

"The whole, entire night." The amusement in Bruce's voice.

"How did this happen?" Damian kept mumbling.

"I have no idea." He said turning to wink at the three Robins in the corner while facing Damian's back against them. 

"Oh my gosh! They look so cute together" Dick coed still bouncing. 

"Uh- I think we're gonna get in trouble for this." Tim said sighing and handing the camera to Jason.

Looking at the footage, Jason grinned back at them. "Totally worth it!"


End file.
